Unexpected
by Linstock
Summary: Spock and Nyota did not expect to be confronted by their past histories. But sometimes the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Warning: Rape and emotional abuse (but only in the context of the story not gratuitous). But be aware and read at your own risk.

Thanks: Many thanks also to my beta readers The Night Was Moist and Atana71. Thanks so much.

Chapter 1.

Nyota sat in the sun on the small metal chair and smiled. Her head was tipped back slightly and her eyes were shut to enjoy the warmth of the San Francisco sun. The sound of the small fountain and hum of conversation from the other diners in outdoor café were soothing. All was right with the world. She was doing well with her studies she had good friends, and she had what felt like… love. She smiled softly. It was love that had been totally unexpected and it was so new she was still surprised by the very thought. Neither of them had named the change in their relationship, but Nyota knew, and she knew that Spock knew and she knew that he knew that she knew. Nyota grinned at the delightful stupidity of that untidy train of thought.

She glanced at her watch. Spock should be there soon and they would spend a wonderful afternoon together exploring the galleries. Then, in the evening; she sighed, and smiled at the thought of the evening.

"Nyota!" The delighted shout caused her eyes to spring open and she stood so suddenly she almost tipped her chair. Striding toward her with his arms outstretched and a joyful smile on his face was Raphael.

In the years since she had last seen him and she had forgotten the impact and sheer impossible beauty of his bronze skin and mint green eyes. Seeing him now Nyota felt nausea and her skin rose in gooseflesh as a cold prickling helpless panic crawled beneath her skin. Once she had loved him ardently, naively and disastrously. She had learned that under that charming façade he was as narcissistic as he was beautiful, and under that he was manipulative, and plain nasty. It had cost Nyota a lot of tears, heartbreak and wrenching pain to learn these lessons and having leaned then she had found it impossible to trust anyone for a long time.

Smiling broadly, Raphael swooped down and hugged her. "Wrong!" her mind screamed. She was immediately rigid with distress and fear. Raphael had her in his arms and was leaning in to kiss her. "Absolutely not!" it screamed but still she seemed unable to act. The only thing she could think of was to lean back in his embrace. This put her out of kissing range, but unfortunately it also pressed her hips firmly into his. Nyota saw Raphael's expression and knew he misinterpreted the move.

The part of Nyota's mind that was still functioning wondered what he was doing here. She soon realized that there could only be one explanation: her mother. Raphael still kept in touch with Nyota's mother, something Nyota bitterly resented. Her mother was always dropping little hints about him in their conversations, "Raphael sent me a card last week, he is such a thoughtful boy," or "Did you know Raphael has moved? I'll send you his new address." She could never see past his beauty and charm. Raphael could be as smooth as melted chocolate and just as sweet, when he wanted. Nyota had no doubt that her mother had told him where to find her.

"And whose fault is that?" her conscience chided her. Nyota had never told her mother the whole story. She had been too ashamed.

"Raphael," she finally managed, hating how her voice shook, "what are you doing here?"

Fear gripped her, as firmly as Raphael's hands. He started to draw her towards him. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands.

"If I'm holding his head away he can't kiss me," she thought.

"I'm in town on business and your mother suggested I drop in and see you," he replied, "I was wondering how best to contact you and there you were just waiting for me."

A deep shudder ran though her. Looking into his smiling face, she saw with horror that Raphael assumed it was a shudder of pleasure not disgust. Only he could be that oblivious. People said Spock could not read people but compared with Raphael Spock was… She faltered, she simply could not compare Spock with Raphael at any level. Where was Spock? It was unlike him to be late. She needed him beside her.

Nyota looked away from Raphael and thought she caught a glimpse of movement in her peripheral vision: a tall slender man dressed in dark colours turning and walking away.

"So," Raphael purred in his seductive voice as he rubbed her back with his hand, "let's have a drink and discuss what we will be doing tonight."

Nyota's attention snapped back to Raphael. She felt sullied where he touched her. With that thought a liberating wave of anger swept though her clearing her mind of the paralysing fear.

"We will not be doing anything tonight," she declared. Bendng her knees she sat, slipping down out of his grasp and just reaching the chair behind her. Frankly, she would not have cared if she had landed on the ground. She would have done anything to get Raphael's hands off her.

"Raphael, I don't know why you are here, but I will not be having a drink with you or seeing you ever again." She felt stronger now. The initial shock had passed. When she stood up again, Raphael grabbed her hand, "Don't be like that, Nyota," he said turning the full force of his eyes on her.

Nyota did not want to cause a scene in a public place, but she would if necessary. She snatched her hand away. "Do not touch me," she said slowly and clearly, "I have an appointment and I'm late."

"Well maybe tonight? We can reminisce about the good times." His voice was full of its usual charm but there was a hardness coming into his eyes already.

"Yes," she thought, "you never expect that any woman will not fall in with your plans at the snap of your fingers. I might have once but I am not that girl anymore." Nyota repressed another shudder and continued aloud, "As I remember the bad times far outweighted that good. I do not know why you're here and I don't want to know. Goodbye Raphael."

"Your mother will be so disappointed Nyota," Raphael said smoothly.

"Yes I suppose she will," she shot back refusing to rise to the bait, "But don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to find someone to occupy your evening. You always do."

Moving quickly, she almost ran from the cafe.

Nyota sat with her leg jiggling in agitation. She felt a growing sense of unease pressing down on her. Although this was totally irrational, she wanted to get off the transport and run.

Where was Spock? Had that been him she had glimpsed turning and leaving? Why was this darn transport so slow? By now, she was rocking in her seat, as if the movement of her body could speed the transport along. She felt tears pick her eyes. In an effort to calm herself, she started taking deep slow breaths.

Somehow, she made it to the Academy grounds without breaking down entirely and then she was standing before the door of Spock's quarters. A hot snake of dread coiled and slithered in her gut and, as she reached for the buzzer, her hand trembled.

No response.

She had just raised her hand to press the buzzer a second time when the door suddenly opened. One look at Spock confirmed her fears. He looked as tightly closed as a clenched fist.

He had been there. He had seen her.

TBC…

Au:. I wanted to look at the effects of a person's history and how that history causes us to judge, misinterpret, filter or distort what we see and feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Warning: Rape and emotional abuse (but only in the context of the story not gratuitous). But be aware and read at your own risk.

Thanks: Many thanks also to my beta readers The Night Was Moist and Atana71. Thanks so much.

**Chapter 2**

"Nyota," he said, his face impassive, "I require solitude, please leave."

He turned away, and the door began to close behind him, but she slipped in through the closing gap.

Spock walked into the living area without acknowledging her presence. She followed him feeling heavy with dread.

Still facing away from her he said, "Nyota I regret not attending our appointment today. I now require some solitude. As I said please leave." His voice was as cold and brittle as ice.

Nyota took a deep breath. She struggled to say calm and still her rising panic, she reached out for the anger that his rejection caused and held on to it, drawing on it's the warmth and energy.

"Spock, please, we need to talk about what is bothering you," she said.

He turned and for a moment his eyes looked wild, "Bothering me." He repeated, then he calmed and repeated, "I need to be alone Nyota, I need to meditate."

"No," she said.

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Nyota, I need time to …"

"No, Spock," she said urgently.

One again, he turned away and started to move toward his room.

"Spock," she said, reaching out and grasping his arm. He half turned, and stared at her hand. When he looked up, his expression was no longer impassive.

"Please leave," he said coldly.

"Listen Spock," Nyota stated, struggling to stay calm and focused. Somehow, she had to get through to him. "You're a scientist. You know that if your basic assumptions are incorrect then, no matter how faultless the method of inquiry, any conclusions drawn will also be incorrect. Whatever your assumptions are, they are wrong. All the considering and meditating in the world won't change that."

She could see the indecision on his face.

"Please Spock, check you assumptions first. Do your research, ensure your facts are correct and if you still want me to leave after, I will. But don't let me leave like this," Nyota's voice filled with sadness as she spoke.

Spock turned to face her and nodded once, "It is logical."

She nodded slowly, suddenly drained by the events of the last few hours.

Nyota guessed that most of Spock's focus was on maintaining rigid control. In this state he may be unable to make inferences or read her. She knew she would have to make all of her communications very clear.

"My gut," and she placed her hands over her stomach, "feels like there is a hot snake writhing in it and my hands," they trembled as she held them out, "are shaking. These are physiological reactions to fear. I am afraid," her voice cracked slightly, "I need you. I need you." She stepped forward. "I realize that you may not understand but, right now, more than anything, I need you to hold me. Please Spock," she stepped toward him again.

She was right in front of him now and, almost as if they moved without his consent, his arms rose and wrapped around her. One hand rested on the small of her back and the other held her head gently to his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her own arms tightly around his rigid body as if she could prevent disaster by physically holding on to him.

TBC

Comments help me shape the story and keep me encourages…so please comment


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Warning: Rape and emotional abuse (but only in the context of the story not gratuitous). But be aware and read at your own risk.

Thanks: Many thanks also to my beta readers The Night Was Moist and Atana71. Thanks so much.

**Chapter 3**

"Please sit down," she said softly, after a time.

Dropping his arms, he turned and sat on the sofa. Nyota hesitated. If she also sat on the sofa she would not be able to see his face. So instead, she knelt in front of him and nudged his knees apart slightly so she could move closer. She was pleased that he allowed this; she needed the contact to ground her. He was frowning slightly.

"Is this acceptable?" she asked, gesturing to her position. He hesitated and then nodded stiffly.

"Spock?" he turned his head quickly to the side and his body locked and rigid. Nyota could feel the tension in his thigh muscles. "You saw me in the plaza today, didn't you," she said. "You saw me with Raphael." Spock's face snapped back to her, his eyes were blazing, "I can see that you did and that you're upset." She began to rub her hands on his thighs, but could not have said if she was trying to sooth herself or him. Nyota saw him stare at her hands, frowning and she immediately stopped rubbing.

"Spock I need to explain what you saw, it was not what you think," Nyota felt the dread start again as she saw Spock's expression darken and his eyes become shuttered.

His head lifted at that and he said simply, "In qualitative research, if the subject makes statements that deliberately mislead, then the data is already flawed."

"I have never lied to you Spock and I will not lie to you," Nyota said

Spock did not respond. He simply looked at her with his closed expression

"Spock, please you know me." she said and she could hear the pleading in her voice, "Trust me. I would never lie to you."

"Such assurances are easy to give," stated Spock.

She hung her head and breathed deeply struggling with her anger, frustration and hurt. When she looked up she demanded, "Why would lie to you? What would I possibly gain? It is just not logical! "

Spock looked at her, and the expression in his eyes was so sad that her breath caught.

"I have never understood the logic of such deceits..." he almost whispered.

She thought she understood, "Have you been deceived before?"

He nodded once.

"By someone you trusted?"

Another nod.

Nyota sighed. It seemed they were both confronting old history.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Warning: Rape and emotional abuse (but only in the context of the story not gratuitous). But be aware and read at your own risk.

Thanks: My two betas are The Night Was Moist and Atana71. Their encouragement and insight is simply indispensible.

Chapter 4

Nyota thought this through quickly. Spock had been raised by people who could not lie. Vulcans could certainly evade. She had seen him do this before, either by deflecting or half answering a question or simply ignoring a question, but never stating an untruth. Spock must have known about lying in a theoretical way. To be lied to by someone he trusted must have been a shocking and incomprehensible experience. Nyota firmly quashed her jealousy of whomever it had been who was close enough to Spock to hurt him in this way.

"There is a way for you to know that I am not lying," she said, taking Spock's hand and placing it on her face. Nyota watched the understanding grow in his eyes and thought she saw relief too.

"You are willing?" he asked. And Nyota released a breath she had not known she was holding.

She nodded, "But I don't….I do not know how to show you."

"Just speak to me and I will find the memories," he replied.

"How will I know when you have found them?"

"You will know," he stated firmly.

Nyota moved closer and raised her face to Spock like a child waiting to be kissed. Later he would realise the importance of that moment. It was then, when she put aside her own hurt and anger at his inability to trust her and demonstrated her complete trust in him and her willingness to meet him on his terms that he finally let go of that part of himself he always held back and truly and irrevocably fell in love with her.

Spock placed both his hands on her face. When Nyota felt his faint presence in her mind, she started to speak.

"To cut a long story short, Raphael first noticed me due to my proficiency with languages. I was useful to him, though I didn't see it that way at the time. Our relationship grew from there. In some ways, it was his interests and needs that started me learning off world languages . Two years after we met I was living with him and - I thought - I loved him."

Nyota stiffened slightly. She had been aware all this time of Spock's presence in her thoughts, gently following the flow of memories until he reached the source. Now she felt him stroke across the memories like flipping though a deck of cards. Nyota saw flashes of memories. There were nights out at clubs, all the time pretending to be Rapheal's clueless girlfriend and all the time translating several conversations simultaneously and sometimes monitoring the conversations around them. Raphael introduced her to a whole new world which was exhilarating, glamorous and a little dangerous. Then came the memories of Raphael calling her his "secret weapon" and kissing her and rewarding her. She moved into his apartment and wanted nothing more than to be with him. These were the memories of the brief, intense, happy times rich with the joy of belonging to this beautiful man who she adored.

Spock was breathing hard and Nyota could feel a trace of the distress he experienced, although she was sure he was shielding her.

More memories flashed by as time passed and the joy faded, memories of Nyota waiting in the apartment for Raphael, who came home increasing late, always with an excuses and full of apologies. Then there were memories of her growing worry, and the sense that he was slipping away from her. She never felt secure she always felt she had to make a greater effort, be smarter, prettier, better just to be good enough. She poured herself into her studies, her academic successes at the university were brilliant. She stopped spending time with her family and her friends drifted away and her world narrowed. She clung to her desperate belief that if she was good enough, Raphael would love her still.

During this time her understandings of the world grew and she began to realise this world was not a game, it was real, very real and some things Raphael said did not add up. Nyota began to doubt both his honesty and faithfulness. Raphael was not pleased to be questioned and alternated between flattering, cajoling and biting criticism that hit exactly at her weakest points. Then there were bitter memories of the increasingly vitriolic fights, followed by passionate reconciliation and the periods of careful calm before it started all over again.

Then there were the memories of her tears, her pain and self doubt and her humiliatingly desperate bids to regain Rapheal's love. Over time Nyota's marks fell. Her belief in herself was shattered and Raphael always knew exactly what to say to hurt the most.

When Nyota could no longer ignore the evidence of Raphael's the other women she confronted him and left for the first time. But in weeks she was back, won over by Raphael. This demeaning cycle repeated and Nyota's sense of self was eroded more every time. She truly began to believe the things Raphael said about her.

Then came the devastating memory of the night Raphael came home slightly drunk and started to make love to her. She smelt the other woman and saw, with a wrench of nausea, the lipstick on the top of his thigh. Nyota gagged and tried to bolt from the bed. When Raphael grabbed her and she said "No" and he told her "You can't say 'no' now". In the end, he just took what he wanted while she yelled and sobbed "no".

The next memory was of Nyota wrapped in a towel in the bathroom huddled dry eyed and trembling on the floor and Raphael outside the door shouting "It was not rape" and "Who would believe her" and "It's only what we've done a hundred times before."

Nyota could feel Spock's hands trembling. She could feel Spock slowly withdrawing from her mind. Her eyes flicked open and so did his. The look they shared seared them both.

"Finish" said Nyota, her voice harsh, "finish the story."

In these final memories, she left Raphael and never returned. She moved as far away as she could, across the world to America. She transferred her studies and worked hard. She sought counselling and worked harder, and fixed her eyes on the stars. She slowly rebuilt her belief in herself and came to Starfleet. She was friendly and seemed open but never had a boyfriend. She always went out in groups and always stayed "just friends". She excelled and she learned to like herself again. She learned to value her body and to relish its strength and fitness. And then one day, she took a course being taught by a Vulcan instructor.

Spock flicked so quickly through these memories that they were a blur. Of course, he knew this story; it was the one about two gifted and lonely people, who did not want any personal relationships, yet ended up loving each other despite themselves and their circumstances.

Finally, he came to the memories of that morning in the plaza. Spock saw those memories from Nyota's point of view and realised that his assumptions had been false. He dropped his hands.

Nyota laughed nervously, and rubbed her arms. "I feel naked." She whispered.

He engulfed her in an embrace. His breathing was ragged and he held her a little too tight, but she relished it. It felt like he was holding her together.

"Nyota, can you forgive me?" Spock whispered into her ear.

Nyota straightened and looked at him. He was so expressive if you knew how to look, and he looked so very sad. But this was a time for truth and she had said that she would never lie to him.

"I don't know," she said.

TBC…

Comments feedback …pretty please…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Warning: Rape and emotional abuse (but only in the context of the story not gratuitous). But be aware and read at your own risk.

Thanks: My two betas are The Night Was Moist and Atana71 who are generous and all round amazing.

Chapter 5

"Tell me what you need," he said his voice urgent and soft.

Nyota stroked the side of his face and thought. Finally she said, "I need to understand you. I need to know that, when we have problems, which we will, you will not shut me out that you will stay. I need to trust you and that you trust me."

Spock nodded once. "My behaviour has been deserving of censure. I understand now that I was driven by emotion. I did not control my emotions, and so it controlled me. Indeed…" he touched her hand gently, "…the illogical human was the only one acting logically."

"I didn't feel logical. I felt scared and desperate."

"Yet you spoke and acted with restraint, which I lacked," Spock said.

"Spock, I need to understand."

"I must show you," he said. He raised his hands again and paused until she nodded and then placed his hands on her face, "you do not need to do anything. Just relax."

Nyota closed her eyes and relaxed the muscles she was not even aware she had tensed. This experience was quite different to Spock searching her memories. She felt like she was trying to peer into a room through a foggy window. Slowly the fog cleared and then the window dissolved and she could see herself in the café that she had left no more than an hour ago. She felt the sun and the breeze, smelt the scents and heard the noises of the plaza. But this was different. It felt as if her senses were heightened.

In the scene, she saw herself as Spock saw her. She was beautiful; her skin was lustrous and her flowing hair moved with scintillating highlights. She heard her name called, and saw herself rise, as a man - a highly aesthetically pleasing man- swooped in and took her in his arms.

The view of the plaza and café receded and darkened. It was as if a spotlight was trained on the embracing couple. In the spotlight, Spock focus was her and Raphael. The man complimented her perfectly. He was handsome and alive with emotion and Spock knew that she should be with such a man.

She lifted her hands to cup the man's face, still gazing intently at his beautiful countenance. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her side so severe that she gasped and struggled to breathe.

The pain faded quickly as the scene was suddenly shrouded by fog. Through the fog she saw dozens of small windows slowly clearing. She looked into one, only to see it dissolve, and she was looking into the face of a woman. The woman smiled at her and said, "Do not concern yourself with their opinions. You know I love you, sa-fu." And 'mother' reached out and cupped her small face in her cool hands and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. A warm glow filled her.

Nyota realised that she was experiencing Spock's memories as if I she were him. It was disorienting. She peered through another window and saw mother again, reaching out and cupping her face in her hands.

"You may not want to hear this sa-fu, but I love you more than even you can possibly calculate." She felt herself experiencing confusion at the illogic of this statement, but also deep pleasure. "How could you calculate the amount of love?" she asked. The question earned her an illogical kiss on the nose from mother.

Nyota looked around. Though every window a similar scene was shown. In each of them mother was a little shorter and older and she realised that these were the memories as Spock grew. Through the final window, mother smiled up at her and the simple act of hands cupping her face told her all she needed to know of her mother's love. Words were not necessary.

Spock lowered his hands.

"I only now understand," he whispered.

"All your life, that is the way that your mother showed you that she loved you," she responded. "Whenever she wanted to make sure you understood and whenever she knew you needed reassurance most, she would cup your face with her hands, look into your eyes, and tell you."

Spock nodded. "I had not realised. When I saw you with Raphael." Spock said the name with distaste, "even then, I did not understand why I felt such pain."

"That touch has a special significance to you. You have learned it means 'love'," said Nyota. Spock nodded slowly.

TBC…

Comments? I 'd love to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected

Author: Linstock

Code: Spock/Uhura

Rating: NC-17

Type: Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star trek the characters nor to I profit in from this writing.

Thanks: My two betas are Atana71 and The Night Was Moist. Thanks heaps.

**Chapter 6**

There was along silence before Nyota spoke. Spock could see she was growing increasingly upset, her breathing was shallow and her lip trembled slightly.

"There could have been a dozen reasons for what you saw but you assumed the worst. Why? Why immediately assume I was cheating on you?" She almost sobbed. " Do you thing so little of me?"

Spock said, "I can give no logical reason for my actions. I did not act, I reacted without consideration." Spock looked down, and Nyota watched while he struggled. Finally her spoke, "I have been lied to before. As a Vulcan I was ill equipped to deal with deception in an intimate relationship and I suppose, even for a Vulcan, I was naive. Nothing had prepared me for the possibility." Spock paused and closed his eyes briefly, "Like most Vulcan children I was bonded at age seven. I welcomed this, to undergo kah-ka, the bonding, marked the transition from young childhood. All my peers were similarly bonded. I found the girl my parents had chosen, T'pring, interesting and we seemed well enough suited, she was both aesthetically pleasing and intelligent and the presence of the bond enhanced my sense of self as a Vulcan. Indeed, my peers seemed more accepting of me after I was bonded. T'pring's interests complemented mine. She studied Vulcan history, culture and art. She was gifted and later produced several highly insightful papers on art history during the Enlightenment. She was also a skilled artist. As we grew and developed our individual interests we met infrequently but communicated through our bond. This is not unusual, we were still young and our education was our priority.

Not long after T'pring left to pursue her thesis studies our bond became silent. I assumed that her work absorbed her as my studies absorbed me. We met periodically and T'pring was most pleasant and … accommodating. I believed my future course was clear." Again Spock paused, his voice was harsher when he continued. " I later learned her stated beliefs on maintaining the purity of Vulcan race and culture were extreme and she openly condemned inter-species relationship. On Earth she would have been called a radical and when we were apart she was at she neither restrained nor discrete in her opinions or her actions.

When I learned of my acceptance interview for the Vulcan Science Academy I paid her an unexpected visit. I wished to discuss the future and I was reluctant to open the bond which she chose not to use. I discovered her in a …compromising situation. That was the final time the bond between us was opened. Her control was severely compromised and she communicated to me the degree of her abhorrence of every aspect of my being, that my very existence was an offence and that our bond sullied and contaminated her." He paused and his voice was now soft and pensive. "Yet, holding these beliefs, she had acted the role of my prospective bondmate. I later learned that she was under great pressure by her family to maintain our relationship for political reasons. I have come to believe her radical beliefs were her reaction to being forced … " he stopped breathed deeply and said slowly and emphatically, "She needed only have told me and I would have released her." Again he paused and his voice a was almost a whisper as he said, " I found her duplicity and betrayal illogical, bewildering, and profoundly distressing."

Nyota had wondered why Spock chose to tell her this rather than show her. But as she listened she realised that for him to use such emotional language his suffering must have been acute. Perhaps the words allowed him to keep the memories at a distance. She struggled to stay calm as hurt and anger surged through her. Hurt for Spock, anger at this other woman who had hurt him so deeply but also anger at Spock for believing that she was in any way like this T'pring.

"I see. And because of this you just assumed that I was deceiving you too," said Nyota and her voice showed her anger. "You just assumed."

"I have no excuse."

"No mister you don't," she said and glared at him. "And if that is the way you are going to think then I don't see that there is much hope for this relationship."

"I will not do so again."

"How can I trust you?"

"Stay, and judge me by my behaviour."

Nyota's anger draining way. "I do not want my heart broken again," she whispered.

"Neither do I," he replied.

Their eyes locked and held.

Spock reached forward and cupped her face in his hands, looked into her eyes and said, "Please, Nyota, forgive me. Stay."

Nyota hesitated. She was emotionally exhausted. She realised that up to now they had been absorbed by the newness and wonder of their relationship. But they had also both been closed and careful and kept their secrets to themselves. Now they had been plunged unexpectedly into each other's vulnerability and pain. If Raphael had not appeared and triggered her disclosure she may never have told Spock about that painful time and he may never have revealed his past. Yet that past could have continued to influence their behaviour and may have eventually contaminated their relationship.

Now they had the chance to build something real if they had the courage.

Nyota knew, beyond any doubt, that she wanted something real with this man.

Slowly, she nodded.

The End.

Blatant plea for feedback: If you read this how about commenting? It the only payment received by myself or my beta readers. I would love to hear what you thought.

I have had some comments saying that the chapter need to be (a) longer and (b) more detailed. LOL! I spend a lot of time cutting. Am I cutting too much? I would like to hear what you think.

Au: I hope that this story meshed with cannon OK. It may explain why flashy James Kirk could not even get to first base with Nyota and give another reason why Spock rejected the VSA (thanks the Atana 71 for that insight).


End file.
